Riki-Oh
Comicsworld | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Business Jump | first = 1983 | last = 1990 | volumes = 12 (Business Jump) / 9 (Comicsworld) | volume_list = }} is a manga which later adapted to an anime series and live-action film. Created by Masahiko Takajo and Saruwatari Tetsuya, the story is about a young man who has learned the art of Qigong from one of Chiang Kai Shek's bodyguards and has become so strong that he can literally punch holes through people and solid objects. It was serialized in ''Business Jump from 1983 to 1990 and later published in 12 volumes. Outside Japan, it was translated and published only in Hong Kong by Comicsworld in nine volumes. The only difference between the two editions, besides the different number of pages in each volume, is the absence of the short story "N.Y. Dust", which is unrelated to Riki-Oh, in the Hong Kong edition. The manga, anime, and live-action film all contain gruesome violence. Plot The story is set in a dystopian future where global warming has devastated most of the earth and the world is suffering from an economic depression which led to increased crime. The story centers around Saiga Riki-Oh, blessed with inhuman strength, who, after taking revenge against a yakuza who was responsible for the death of a child who befriended him (in the movie it was his girlfriend that died), ends up in a maximum security prison owned by a private organization. The story follows Riki and his search for his little brother Saiga Nachi who bears a Swastika symbol on his right hand and also possesses superhuman strength. Riki-Oh will encounter many deadly opponents with either superhuman strength or martial arts during his travel for avenging his mother and in search of his brother. Characters ; The main character of the story, he was separated from his younger brother Nachi since childhood and was adopted by the affluent Saiga family. He has a scar in the shape of the Star of David on his right hand which is the source of his great strength and skill. This scar is also a sign that he's destined to overthrow his real father. ; Gifted with strong telekinetic powers, he's the younger brother of Riki-Oh from whom he was separated when he was still a child. He has a scar in the shape of a Swastika on his right hand since birth. ; ; An android that resembles Riki-Oh in appearance constructed by Obinata. It was sent on a mission to kill Riki-Oh but, after a long fight in a wood, it is accidentally sucked into quicksand with Riki-Oh with the latter surviving after having carved a shelter in the abdomen of the android. ; A general armed with an ancient blade infused with qi, Washizaki is an extremely capable fighter. Easily dodged Riki-Oh's punch once, and knocked him out with the weapon. Washizaki came to manipulate him later (thanks to his comrade Otto), but soon found himself at Riki-Oh's mercy. ; A cyborg weighing 300 kg (661.4 lbs) who wasn't viewed by anyone other than Riki-oh as a real person. Originally he was a slave robot constructed from a human body. Becoming this way allowed him to work in a power plant in the Cape, an environment too intense for non-cybernetic humans. He volunteered as fighter in the Pankration, a death match show, in order to get revenge against the humans for denying his brethren freedom. It was after this he meets Riki-Oh, then is made to kill his friend, and nearly does, but after Nachi interferes, realizes his true enemy is Washizaki. Robotomi is known as in the OVA. ; A scientist at the dependence of Aneyama. ; He's the chief charged with the accomplishment of a plan whose goal is to accelerate the coming of Judgement Day. In order to achieve this goal, he needs to give birth to the so called "chosen one", a being created from the union of Nachi's head with the body of Riki-Oh. ; A Chinese man who stopped Riki suicide attempt in front of his mother's grave, he later became Riki's sensei whom taught him the art of Qigong. He used to be Chiang Kai-Shek's elite bodyguard. ; Also known as . Riki-Oh and Nachi's biological mother, she was executed by hanging for allegedly poisoning thirteen infants twenty-five years ago. Before her death sentence, with help from a friend, Riki and Nachi managed to escaped from prison. She foretold that one day her death will be avenged by her son and that evil will never conquer the good. Although Jewish and Japanese, she uses a Chinese name. Her birth name was Hanna, and was raised in Shanghai with her foster family. Animated version Riki-oh was released as two OAVs. The first anime was called Riki-oh: The Wall of Hell (1989). The second one was titled Riki-oh: Child of Destruction (1990). The first one is a retelling of the first few manga and the second is Riki's adventure to find his brother, and stop his devilish cult following. Media Blasters have acquired the rights to rerelease the two OAVs in the United States on DVD, April 11, 2006, but has since let go of the licenses Source: ANN External links *Business Jump Riki-Oh page *Japanese Language Fan Site *http://www.dra-mata.com/manga/rikioh/ (Some page translated in English.) *Comparison of M.Bison and Washizaki Category:Martial arts anime and manga Category:Anime of 1989 Category:Anime of 1990 Category:Manga of 1988 Category:Seinen manga Category:Anime OVAs id:Riki-Oh ja:力王 fi:The Story of Ricky